metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Artyom/quotes
'Intro' * [ Artyom's narrative from the opening cinematic ] "I was born in Moscow. But I remember nothing of that time. I was just an infant when the old world was destroyed in the flames of nuclear fire. I, along with 40,000 others, was saved by retreating to the metro stations deep under the city. Now twenty years have passed and going up into the embrace of an endless winter was left to a few brave souls. The metro was our home, an old fortress agains the nightmarish mutants who roamed the tunnels. Still, we never gave up hope that we would return to the surface. But one day a new threat appeared and we found ourselves in a war to determine the very exsistance of our species." Listen to that quote: [[Prologue (Level)|'Prologue']] * [ Artyom's narrative from the prologue loading screen ] "The tunnel grew colder. Miller and I were close to the surface now. Soon we'd climb up into the howling wind to find our way through whatever nightmares were waiting there. My long journey was nearly at the end. But would I have the courage, the will to see it through." Listen to that quote: [[Hunter (Level)|'Hunter']] * [ Artyom's narrative from the Hunter level loading screen ] "Life was never easy in the tunnels, but it was our home. There was comfort in these routines, in seeing the same people day after day, but since the mutant attacks have escalated fear ruled this station. I have just turned twenty and could never have imagined what would follow in the morning that my stepfather's friend Hunter arrived at the barricade." Listen to that quote: [[Exhibition (Level)|'Exhibition']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Exhibition level loading screen ] "Hunter did not return. It wouldn't be easy to find an excuse to leave the station and travel to Polis, but I had given my word. I learned that the Caravan was heading to Riga the next day, and needed guards. I signed on for the ride." Listen to that quote: [[Chase (Level)|'Chase']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Chase level loading screen ] "It was the first time I had left the safety of my home station. It troubled me that I hadn't told my stepfather the truth. I would not be heading straight back from Riga. But Hunter was depending on me." Listen to that quote: [[Riga (Level)|'Riga']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Riga loading screen ''] "Riga Station was only the first stop on my journey, but the caravan went no further. So, before parting ways, we drank to celebrate our survival. The vodka didn't drown my fear of travelling on to Polis alone. But I was about to find myself with an unexpected and notorious partner." Listen to that quote: [[Lost Tunnel (Level)|'Lost Tunnel']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Lost Tunnels loading screen ] "As I entered the abandoned tunnels with Bourbon, I wondered if I'd been wrong﻿ to trust him. But the station gates were still sealed and there was no telling when I'd have another chance to leave Riga." Listen to that quote: [[Bridge (Level)|'Bridge']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Bridge loading screen ] "Our bloody skirmish with the bandits was over. I had expected mutants and monsters... But how many more of my 'fellow humans' would try to kill me before I reached Polis?" Listen to that quote: [[Lost Catacombs (Level)|'Lost Catacombs']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Lost Catacombs loading screen ''] "Market station was just a little further, but Bourbon warned me that our path went through the 'lost catacombs'..." Listen to that quote: [[Market (Level)|'Market']] [ ''Artyoms narrative from the Market loading screen ''] "I'd never seen a Market like this - you could buy almost anything. But Bourbon owed money to the Hanza sentries, and was anxious to leave." Listen to that quote: [[Dead City 1 (Level)|'Dead City 1']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Dead City 1 loading screen ''] "When we emerged into the ruins of Moscow, I felt both fear and sorrow. But, after a life underground, I also saw strange beauty in the dark skies and frozen landscape. "So, Thats the dead city." grunted Bourbon "Welcome home, Artyom." Listen to that quote: [[Dry (Level)|'Dry']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Dry loading screen ] "As we went underground, it struck me that my city was now a foreign and hostile place. I felt safe here, In the darkness on the Metro, more so, when Bourbon claimed to have friends at Dry Station." Listen to that quote: [[Ghosts (Level)|'Ghosts']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Ghosts loading screen ] "Khan's appearance caught me by surprise, although while fighting the bandits, I did sense someone helping me from the shadows. Khan assured me that Bourbon's fate was not tied to my own. But I regretted his death. Listen to that quote: [[Anomaly (Level)|'Anomaly']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Anomaly loading screen ] "Khan was an unusual man... but I suppose he was a man of his time, moving between dark and light, searching for answers buried in the rubble." Listen to that quote: [[Cursed (Level)|'Cursed']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Cursed loading screen' ] "Khan led me into Cursed station. The name was no accident. It's people were locked in an endless war for survival." Listen to that quote: [[Armory (Level)|'Armory﻿']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Armory loading screen ] "Armory Station was where most of the weapons in the Metro were made. There had been an arms factory located above and after the nukes fell, many of the workers settled here. I was looking for Andrew the Smith but he found me first." Listen to that quote: [[Front Line (Level)|'Front Line']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Front Line loading screen ] "Even the apocolypse didn't stop us from killing eachother over ideology. I was about to go through the front line between the Nazis and the Communists. I've heard they once fought another war and that the Nazi's lost." Listen to that quote: [[Trolley Combat (Level)|'Trolley Combat']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Trolley Comabt loading screen ] "When I came to my senses, I lost all hope, Nazi prisoners were used for slave labor or target practice." Listen to that quote: [[Depot (Level)|'Depot']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Depot loading screen ] "After our firefight with the Nazi trolleys it seemed we would have an easy road ahead. Once again I was wrong." Listen to that quote: [[Defense (Level)|'Defence']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Defence loading screen ] "After Pavel's death, I was on my own. Somehow, I had to reach Black Station. Ulman would meet me there and take me to Polis." Listen to that quote: [[Child (Level)|'Child']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Child loading screen ] "I worried that my home, Exhibition, would share the fate of Hole Station. But within that nightmare, I met a young survivor, who was very brave, and very talkative." Listen to that quote: [[Outpost (Level)|'Outpost']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Outpost loading screen ] "I went up again, to the gloomy charm of post apocolyptic Moscow. I was warned in Hole Station about a new squad of Nazi rangers on the surface." Listen to that quote: [[Black Station (Level)|'Black Station']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Black Station loading screen ] "It was clear that Black Station was occupied by fascists, but Ulman had said he'd wait for me there. I had to risk it." Listen to that quote: [[Polis (Level)|'Polis']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Polis loading screen ''] "It's hard to describe my feelings at that moment.. exhausted, yes, but joyful - I had made it! Once I delivered Hunter's message, the rescue of my home station coud be decided by those stronger and wiser than I. And my task would be over." Listen to that quote: [[Alley (Level)|'Alley']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Alley loading screen ] "The council's decision shocked me, but Miller's plans gave me hope. Once more, I climbed up to the bones of Moscow, to search for the secret of D6 and a way to awaken the horde of missiles..." Listen to that quote: [[Library (Level)|'Library']] ['' Artyom's narrative from the Library loading screen ] "Upon entering the Great Library, I was in awe. It seemed like a fairy tale castle, and as in the old stories, it's treasures were guarded by monsters." Listen to that quote: [[Depository (Level)|'Depository']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Depository loading screen ] " I was alone again... and soon I would look into the eyes of fear - literaly." Listen to that quote: [[Archives (Level)|'Archives﻿']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Archives loading screen ''] " The underground depsitory was a frightening place, and I had no idea where or what to search. But I refused to think that all my efforts would come to nothing." Listen to that quote: [[Driving to Sparta (Level)|'Driving to Sparta']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Driving to Sparta loading screen ] "I had found the D6 documents, but Miller had not yet returned. Without his help, I wasn't certain I could get out of the Library alive - but everything depended on it." Listen to that quote: [[Dark Star (Level)|'Dark Star']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Dark Star loading screen ''] " Dark tunnels, wheel rattle, and the smell of death. Thats how our journey to D6 begun. But, our goal seemed closer now." Listen to that quote: [[Dungeon (Level)|'Dungeon﻿']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Dungeon loading screen ''] "The chaos of the tunnel was locked away behind the airlock gates. They seemd invulnerable... and at that moment, so did my comrades." Listen to that quote: [[Caves (Level)|'Caves']] [ Artyom's narrative from the Caves loading screen ] "It was one loss after another, And for every one who died helping me save my home station, I felt a needle in my heart." Listen to that quote: [[D6 (Level)|'D6']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the D6 loading screen ''] "We were close to D6 now. It was hard to believe that we'd found the legendary Command Center. But, was it worth so many lives? Soon, we'd know the answer..." Listen to that quote: [[Biomass (Level)|'Biomass']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Biomass loading screen ''] "Going down to the heart of the ancient citadel, I felt a chill in my soul. What man had the right to name himself the master of D6, and the devastating weapons it controlled." Listen to that quote: [[Separation (Level)|'Separation']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Separation loading screen ''] "By fire and sword we'll take back our world..." Miller believed this, and was ready to die for it. But I was filled with doubt. We had already scorched the Earth once. Now the fire was in my hands, and I had to carry it through." Listen to that quote: [[Tower (Level)|'Tower']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Tower loading screen ] "Miller and I left the train, then climbed up the tunnel to the Korolev Performance Hall. We were close to Ostankino Tower now. In the frozen streets, we joined the other Rangers in their furious battle that began my story..." Listen to that quote: [[Top (Level)|'Top']] [ ''Artyom's narrative from the Top loading screen ''] "The elevator delivered us to the top of the tower. For decades, news was broadcast from this place. But whether today's news would be good or bad, depended entirely on us. Once we installed the guidance system, our mission would be over, But plans were made to go wrong." Listen to that quote: Category:Metro 2033 Category:Characters Category:Quotes